Jaune and the Pixie
by NachoMama37
Summary: The world is full of magic, Ruby is a Pixie, Jaune is a human with no powers.. The two are on a journey to find Ruby's half sister, the fairy Yang.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: An AU is in order, well another, I guess. This was going to be J in the ABC's of Lancaster. It took on a life of its own as I started writing.

It was really crappy weather if you asked Jaune, the sun was setting causing the temperature to drop even farther. He was soaked to the bone, hungry, tired and really, really over the week long rainfest mother nature seemed intent on having. On the bright side the inn of this town was within sight now, a few dozen more yards to a dry sanctuary. The blonde was wearing an old plaid hat, it wasn't much to look at but it at least kept his head dry. He felt the top of his hat begin to lift and he smiled despite himself. Raising a hand to his hat he lifted the brim a bit and out popped a little head covered with red black hair, large silver eyes blinked taking in the sights of the world around them. "Your hat is too heavy and I'm hungry!" The little pixie passenger whined at him.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair with one finger. "We'll eat once we check into the inn, and if my hat is too heavy you could use that transformation spell you learned last month and become human sized and walk with me, ya know"

She darted under his hat again, he couldn't see her, he could picture her puffing her cheeks and shaking her head no furiously. "Nuh uh! It's too wet out there! If my wings get wet I cant fly!" She whined, managing to sound quite pitiful.

Jaune shook his head, laughing, the angry protests coming from his hat making it clear his pixie friend wasn't impressed with her impromptu carnival ride. "Sorry Rubes" He calls out to his little passenger. "We're going in, behave yourself, okay?" He winces as she pulls his hair in retaliation for her bumpy ride. "Knock that off." He whines, gently thumping his hat, he was rewarded by a tiny foot stomping his head. Ruby was always grumpy when she was hungry. The inn wasn't anything special as far as inns go. It was painted in warm colors, nondescript landscape paintings adorned the walls of the smell of the dining hall filling the place however made the little inn seem infinitely more upscale. Jaune was met at the check in desk by a middle aged man, he was chubby with a receding hairline and a smile warmer than the sun on a mid spring morning. "I'd like a room for two please."

The inn keep raised his eyebrow a bit, his welcoming smile not wavering. "Will there be someone joining you later? A traveling companion perhaps?"

Jaune was prepared for this question, he was asked it nearly every time he rented a room. "Oh, my travelling companion is already here." He lifted his hat to reveal a tiny pixie, making tiny braids in his hair. Her face lit up and in seconds she was zipping around the room checking out every nook and cranny. The air around her glowing with her red magic, the scent of roses floating the air.

The inn keeper chuckled. "Your fairy friend gets a whole bed? Mighty generous of ya!"

Jaune shook his head. "She's a pixie actually, and, yea, she likes having her own bed."

The innkeepers eyes widened. "A pixie? I thought they'd gone extinct."

Jaune shrugged. "Ruby, come introduce yourself properly."

A streak of red light zoomed towards the check in desk when the light was within feet of the desk it stopped. The tiny figure of a tiny young woman was visible for mere seconds before a swirl of rose petals engulfed her. The tiny tornado of flower petals erupting in every direction fading out to reveal Ruby in human size. The innkeeper's mouth gaped in astonishment, her hair was jet black with vibrant red ends almost the opposite of a wilting rose. She was tiny only coming up to Jaune's stomach. She wore a black corset dress with red accents a single embroidered red rose adorned the waistband of her outfit, no tights or shoes. She had silver shimmering wings, their shape looking more like butterfly wings than he had imagined they would, and her eyes were liquid silver. She held out her hand, smiling at the innkeeper. "I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!"

The innkeeper extends his hand in return accepting the handshake. "You can call me Armin, that's a pretty advanced spell you're using, where'd a little thing like you learn something like that?" He wondered aloud.

"We picked it up a town over, traded a bit of dragonstone for it. Rubes really has an affinity for transformation magic." Jaune explains, taking a large hunk of iridescent purple green stone from his pouch and handing the valuable gem over to the owner.

An appraisers eyepiece is somehow on the innkeepers eye in seconds as he examines the gem. He scratches his chin, apparently not believing his own eyes if the look on his face was anything to go by. Ruby and Jaune looked on amused as the innkeeper cast an illusion dispelling spell, then an appraisal spell. Ruby held up three fingers and did a little countdown. Three, two, one.."HOLY CRAP, ITS REAL!" A few moments of hyperventilating later the innkeeper finally settled, his warm tone of voice changing to threatening. "I don't know where you got this kid, but if you're a thief you best get out now. I wont abide criminals."

"We didn't steal it! we defeated that dragon fair and square!" Ruby protested loudly, face scrunched in anger.

The innkeeper smirked. "You expect me to believe a twerp like you, and a kid like him defeated a dragon?" He tosses the hunk of dragonstone across his desk to Jaune. "Get out of my inn, I don't want or need stolen money."

Jaune sighed, a long suffering sort of sigh. "Ruby, show the man."

Ruby puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Do I have to? Dragons stink!" She protested pinching her nose for effect.

"Would you rather sleep in the rain?" Jaune retorted, sliding a hand down his face.

Ruby's wings twitched in annoyance as she hovered her hand over the chunk of dragonstone. A red magic flickered about her fingers, she muttered her spell quietly and touched the stone. Nothing happened for several seconds, with a snap of her fingers the spell was done and the gem was now transformed into a hunk of rotting dragon flesh.

The innkeepers eyes were wide and Jaune's patience was wearing thin. "Satisfied now? I told you, my companion has a knack for transformation magic."

Armin nodded, eyeing the lump of dragon flesh on his desk. "That stinks, get rid of it and you're welcome to stay." Jaune nodded to Ruby, she muttered a few words, another snap of her fingers and the dragon flesh was now a sparkling hunk of shimmering gemstone.

"We plan to stay about a week, will that cover our room and meals?" The blonde scooted the stone across the desk towards the innkeeper. "Since it was transformed a second time the quality wont be as good though."

The innkeeper laughed heartily, picking up the dragonstone. "Young man, even if it were the worst quality dragonstone it would pay for that ten times over! I'll contact a gem cutter and have them break it up."

Jaune shook his head. "It's better if you keep it, that was the last of our haul. If bandits caught wind we were carrying around something so valuable…. Use the rest and stock up for the winter."

Armin shook his head understanding, he took a moment to open a tab for his two new guests, gave them a room key and sent them on their way, they were nearly at the stairs when a thought hit him. "Young miss, might wanna cover your wings. I've gotten word that a rare creatures dealer is in town, would hate to see anything happen to ya."

Ruby looked to Jaune, he nodded to her, a few seconds later a flowing red cloak appeared around her shoulders, her wings tucked safely underneath. The two settle into the room, it's cozy enough, pretty standard overall. Jaune flings his suitcase on the spare bed, he rummages around finding a set of dry clothes to change into. Once in the room Ruby reverted to her normal size, flitting about their accommodations reciting a protection spell. Her spell would keep anyone wanting to harm them out as well as effectively soundproofing it. Jaune was lost in thought when Ruby lands on the top of the opened suitcase, big silver eyes blinking at him curiously. "Why'd you tell the man we were out of dragonstone? We still have tons!" She wonders at him.

"I don't know if I trust him yet." Jaune states simply, closing the lid, sending Ruby flying.

"Hey!" Ruby scolds fluttering around his head in an angry manor.

Jaune holds out his finger for her to land on, she complies out of habit. "Sorry, I'll buy some honey cake to make up for it, just gotta shower and change first ok?" He promises, her eyes light upand she flies circles around him in happiness. Not long after the two are in the dining hall, Ruby in her human size. Jaune is enjoying a hearty stew with pork, root vegetables and hot rolls. Ruby is munching contentedly away on a huge fruit plate, sipping honeyed tea. Armin is wandering table to table checking on his guests. He finally gets around to their table, he's quite curious of the two young adventurers. Friendly greetings are had all around before he finally asks. "What brings ya to these parts?"

Jaune contemplates lying, but Ruby beats him to answering. "We're looking for.. I don't know the proper human word.., Um, the person we are looking for is like me.. but instead of changing shape they turn into an animal."

Jaune is honestly a bit perturbed Ruby had laid the truth out there so easily, and she had forgotten the word again, he sighs kn "We're looking for a panther faunus, one named Blake Belladonna."

The innkeeper's eyes widen in horror. "What do you want with one of those savages?" he half asks half demands.

Ruby's wings twitch in annoyance under her cloak. "She was the last one known to see my sister."

A/N- So this is a thing the muse decided on.


	2. Chapter 2: Unbound

A/N: I wonder if I can manage flashbacks …

Twelve years ago, Arc family home.

Young Saffron and Jaune sat on the floor looking up intently at their mother as she taught the two of the history their family shared with both the fairys and pixies. Their mother has the same dark golden hair as these two of her children, she has soft green eyes and a warm gentle voice. "Do you know what's so special about our hair color?" She asks motioning to Jaune, her only son.

Jaune scrunches his face in confusion. "We all have blonde hair mama, even papa does!" The little boy exclaims, making a large circle with his hands.

Mama Arc chuckles. "Yes, Jaune, but that's not exactly what I meant."

Saphron interrupts excitedly. "We have fairy hair!" She exclaims, throwing both arms up in cheer.

Mama Arc nods. " I suppose that's as true as anything. Jaune, Saphron, starting today I will begin teaching the two of you fairy and pixy care spells. Our family has been entrusted these spells for more generations than I can count, in return the pixies and fairys bless our family with good luck and bountiful harvests. Still, in every generation only a few will be born with the gift, our deep golden hair is the mark of our contract with our flying friends"

"But mom, I don't have any magic, Dr. Paisley said so." Jaune whined, feeling quite sorry for himself, in this world nearly every person, plant and animal had some form of magic, he was the one in a million that didn't.

"It's okay baby brother! I believe in you, you 'll get your magic soon!" Saphron cheers, wrapping Jaune in a hug.

Jaune struggles out of his sisters grip, cheeks puffed. "I'm not a baby!" He cries waving his arms wildly.

Mama Arc reaches down, placing a hand on his head. "You know, I was a late bloomer too Jaune-Jaune, I believe in you, just like I believe in your sister."

Jaune pursed his lips together in thought. "Were you really a late bloomer or are you just trying to make me feel better!?" His voice was quiet and guarded.

Mama ruffled his hair before lifting his chin. "You have my word as an Arc." She coos at him.

"An Arc never goes back on their word." The two siblings sing in unison.

Mama Arc smiles proudly at her children, a knock at their study window grabs her attention. Mama Arc nods and instructs her two children to follow her outside. "You two are about to meet Taiyang, he's the king of the Pixies, you'll also be meeting his daughters. Princess Yang of the fairys and Princess Ruby Rose of the pixies. Yang is about your age Jaune, Ruby is a bit younger, and a bit shy from what Qrow says, give her time to warm up to you."

Saphron scrunches up her face on confusion. "Mama, how can one princess be a fairy and the other a pixie?" She demands, Jaune nods in agreement .

"You'll understand when you're older." Mama Arc answers, much to the dismay of her children.

Jaune thinks of another question. "Why haven't we met the king or princesses before today?"

Mama Arc turns towards her children with gentle, yet sad eyes. "You two have met king Taiyang and Princess Yang before, but you were both very little. King Taiyang had some very unfortunate things happen, he's only just able to get back to normal. I'll tell you both all about it when the time is right, okay?" The siblings nod and follow their mother out into their yard. It's mid December and yet the grass is lush green, their flowers are in full bloom and their fruit trees are bearing beautiful ripe fruits. The three walk to a bench under their flowering tree, the little seating area is next to the family's rose bushes and sunflowers. Mama Arc spreads out a blanket and all three settle down on it. The children are instructed to stay quiet for a few minutes. "Tai, you can come out old friend!" The kids watch in wonder as two golden lights and one red light flutter around them before lighting on Mama Arc's knee. The lights die down revealing three winged tiny humans. The smallest one ducking behind the tallest, poking her head shyly around his leg.

"Children, meet King Taiyang." Mama Arc motions towards the pixie.

Tai waves. "It's nice to meet you, this. "he motions to the tot hiding behind his leg. "is Ruby , and this." He motions to the older daughter.

"I'm Yang! I punched a bullfrog today!" She announces, flying up in the air making a fist, widest smile on her face.

Mama Arc stifles a giggle, Jaune and Saphron can't contain theirs. Mama clears her throat. "Children, manners." She scolds, the two instantly straighten up.

"I'm Saphron! I already learned quick heal!" The older sibling states confidently.

"I'm Jaune, I don't have any magic." He sighs looking down, Ruby's wings flutter a bit as she continues to peek around her fathers leg.

"It's nice to meet you." Tai bows grandly. "Why don't you kids get to know each other while the adults talk?" Tai attempted to scoot Ruby along, she stubbornly shook her head until Yang lifts her by the armpits and flies them both over settling between Jaune and Safron, the two older girls almost immediately launching into conversation, seconds later Safron and Yang were taking off across the yard leaving Jaune and Ruby in awkwardness. Jaune's stomach growled startling Ruby, she inched away until Jaune reached into his pocket producing a cookie. Her eyes lit up. "Would you like some?" He asks quietly, afraid to startle her. Ruby nods her head, smiling Jaune breaks off a small piece, it's still bigger than her head, though she has no problem gnawing away on it. Jaune was quite amused at his new friend. "Are cookies your favorite food?"

Ruby shook her head. "Strawberries are my favorite!"

"Strawberries huh? I'll remember that."

Jaune wakes just before dawn the memory of the dream he had wavering in his mind. He could focus on the fact that at twenty years old he still had no signs of magic… well, magically showing up for himself or…He scans the room for any sign Ruby may be up. A small yawn causes him to smile. "G'mornin' Rubes, what do you say we get strawberries for breakfast?" A second later a red blur was circling his head as he sat up and stretched, before long tiny hands were yanking at his collar.

"Hurry up, hurry up! Jaune you slowpoke!" She demanded, smiling all the while.

He waves her off gently. "I've gotta get dressed, and you." He says booping her tiny head. "Need to transform, don't forget your cloak." He shuffled off to the bathroom to dress, he had barely shut the door when Ruby started in.

"Hurry up! Strawberries are waiting!" Ruby cheers energetically, far more so than should be legally allowed before dawn.

The dining hall was quiet, no surprise there, the sun had barely begun its assent in the sky. Jaune had oatmeal, ham and a side of toast. He couldn't help but smile as Ruby devoured a mountain of fresh red strawberries. The two had just finished eating when Armin approached.

"G'mornin you two, I might have some information on that panther you were lookin' for." He spoke quietly, barely above a whisper. Jaune and Ruby looked to each other in confusion, Armin scooted a piece of paper towards Jaune. "Ya didn't hear it from me." The innkeeper attempts to walk away but Jaune grabs him by the wrist.

"Why are you helping us? You made it pretty clear your stance on faunus last night." Jaune wasn't picking up any ill will from the innkeeper, he may not have magic, but he had a darn good sixth sense about people.

The innkeeper sighs. "I haven't changed my mind on that front, but that dragonstone you paid with… well lets say I just want you to get your money's worth."

Jaune nods accepting the answer, he and Ruby leave the inn for the day. The message on the paper says they should check out the black market dealer on the outskirts of town. They have a few small hunks of dragonstone with them, the majority is kept in a pocket dimension Ruby controls. The traders tent looks ragged and on the verge of falling down, it also appears to be very small. Ruby frowns. "That's a really strong illusion spell, dark magic, I don't like it."

Jaune puts his hand on her shoulder. "I know, but it's our first clue in finding Yang." Ruby nods and a determined look graces her face. The two walk up to the tent, they are met by a giant of a man pointing a blade at Jaune's throat.

"Who're you and whatta ya want?" The oaf demands.

Jaune gulps, working quickly to grab a hunk of dragonstone to show the guard. "I…uh, wanna check out the goods." The thought of what the goods were made his skin crawl. The guard seemed content with the answer and let them pass, no sooner had they stepped into the tent Ruby reverted to her normal pixie size. She let out a squeak of indignation at being forcibly transfigured. Looking around it seemed no one had noticed. It was quickly decided Ruby should remain hidden, she took up her spot under Jaune's hat using one of the air holes to peek out of. The tent was huge, cages and artifacts as far as the eye could see, the illusion spell really was powerful. The blonde walked through rows and rows of cages, there was nearly one of every beast of the world caged here. It was sickening, Jaune had to focus on the task at hand to keep from losing his breakfast. Instinctively he poked a finger under his hat to comfort Ruby. She was doing a great job of keeping quiet but he could feel her shaking with disgust and rage.

They walked the aisles of cages for an hour with no luck. Jaune had just about decided to leave when he was tapped on the shoulder. He spun around in shock, coming face to face with a slender, mustached man in a gaudy red suit. "Welcome dear customer, what can ole Rupert do for you today? Looking for anything in particular?" He sing songed in a way that made Jaune want to punch him in the face.

The blonde sighed, rubbing his neck, a nervous habit. "Do you, uhh.. have any faunus? I've always wanted to see one." That sounded lame even to his own ears.

Rubert's demeanor suddenly seemed quite threatening, though his voice never wavered , he sounded every bit a used wagon salesman. "Oh, my my, the young man wants to see if I have faunus does he? How can you prove you aren't a member of the royal guard undercover? Hmm?"

Jaune paled, crap he hadn't thought this through. "I can't prove that one way or another, but maybe this will help?" Jaune brought out a handful of dragonstone, they were small fragments around twenty in the palm of his hand, he presented the gems to the merchant.

Rupert regarded the gems in his new customer's hand. A few seconds pass, Rupert nods in satisfaction. "Yes, yes that'll do, follow me." He motioned for Jaune to follow leading the younger man through the maze of cages. The little light there was in the tent slowly dimming just when it seemed they would be in total darkness Rupert opened a flap flooding their vision with light. Jaune steeled himself, mentally preparing to fight if needed. "This way." The merchant bowed dramatically, The blonde entered the new room, he had to keep himself from gasping in horror at the half a dozen cages or so. The cages so small only allowing room for the magic collar that forced the faunus inside to remain in their animal forms. "This is my current stock, I'll leave you to browse. By the way, each cage has an alarm spell, so if you try anything funny I'll know." Rupert ran a finger across his throat, the wild smile on his face never wavering, with that he was gone. The merchant gone, Jaune let Ruby out of his hat, she dared not wander far from him. Jaune felt he could throw up, these were not mere dumb beasts. Faunus were every bit as human as he was, yet a place like this existed. It was disgusting, his soul was raging against the injustice.

Cage to cage they went, Jaune and Ruby apologizing to each imprisoned faunus, promising them they would free them somehow. There was a deer, a fox, a snake, a bull, an eagle and finally the panther. She had been watching the blonde and his pixie quietly the entire time they browsed. Her bright golden eyes piercing through the darkness of her cage. She had no reason to trust the man, one coming into this place to procure a slave, she growled as he knelt down, Ruby perching on his shoulder. "Are you Blake Belladonna?" He asked gently, she responded by snarling and backing away, eyes widening. "I'll take that as a yes." Jaune decides out loud, Blake flattens her ears.

"Aw, don't be like that! we're friends!" Ruby cooes, though it does nothing to persuade Blake.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just going to buy you…." Jaune's stomach churns just saying the words. He sighs. "I know how that must sound, but I promise, I'm here to help."

Blake squishes herself to the farthest corner of her cage, terrified. "We're looking for my sister, Yang, she sent me a letter saying you were friends." Ruby explains. " Now let's get you out of there!" Blake blinks and takes a few steps forward. Ruby attempts to fly between the bars but is zapped by a bolt of magic before Jaune can stop her.

The little pixie girl rights herself before hitting the ground, she growls as she holds out her hand. "Thorn buster!" Ruby calls out, black red magic begins materializing what looks to be a scythe made of thorny vines and roses.

Jaune sighs. "Ruby, put that thing away! There's probably a hundred guards on their way here because you just tripped the cage alarm." He runs his hand over his face.

"Aw, man, you never let me have any fun." Ruby whines, allowing the scythe to dematerialize. Blake for her part finds the interaction slightly amusing.

"A wise choice young man." Rupert's voice booms from behind them, he's flanked by fiveor six heavily armed guards.

Jaune rubs the back of his neck nervously, Ruby darts back under the man's hat. "Sorry, my friend got a little impatient."

Rupert strokes his beard. "Pixies are like that after all, no harm no foul this time. However, my patience is growing thin, have you made a decision?"

Jaune gulps, his mouth suddenly going very dry. "I'd, uh, like to buy them all?" A chorus of growls and hisses erupt all around them.

Rupert chuckles. "No can do buddy boy, you're an unproven buyer, I'll part with just one tonight, however choose carefully, I'm doubling the price because of the stunt your pixie pulled."

Juane's heart sinks, he can only chose to save one lost soul tonight. "I'll take the panther then."

Rupert's eyes gleamed an evil gleam and he smiled a wicked smile. "You've got a good eye my boy, that one is spirited, well bred and highly educated. I'm told she came from a high profile faunus family too. Why, for such a quality product I'd say she'd cost about a thousand gold pieces."

Jaune's jaw hit the floor. "A thousand?"

Rupert nodded. "That's before the markup of course, sales tax, the boarding and capture fee, restraint fee, and of course the binding fee I'd say two thousand nine hundred would just about cover it."

Jaune ccleas his throat. "No you don't understand, I was in shock at how little you value a human life." The blonde reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a piece of dragonstone a bit larger than the one he gave the innkeeper. The gemstone is tossed none too lightly at the merchant who catches it with ease. "Will that cover it?"

The merchant's eyes sparkle as he examines the gem. "Yes, yes, that'll do. Guards, bring the panther, boy follow me." Blake snarls and snaps as the guards move her cage, Jaune follows silently, fury billowing from him in waves. It's only a few moments later when they reach the binding room. "To finalize the sale I need to bind owner and slave."

Jaune somehow keeps his tone neutral, despite his hatred of the man in front of him. "I'd like to skip that, you can keep the money for the binding."

Rupert shakes his head. "No can do my boy, the binding seal assures your purchases loyalty, it also keeps her from being stolen by other masters, and most importantly she wont be able to attack her master. I absolutely will not give her to you unless the binding is completed, are we clear?" The merchant snarls at the blonde.

"Understood." Jaune shoots an apologetic look Blake's way, Rupert reaches in Blake's cage and ripss a hunk of fur out. She roars in pain, quick as a whip he does the same to Jaune's hair. A sickly green magic surrounds Jaune and Blake, it flows outward snaking around their bodies until it reaches Jaune's wrist, once there it turns into a chained cuff, one end on Jaune's wrist, the other around Blake's seal stone collar. A sound like glass shattering ends the spell.

"Transaction is done, get out of my shop." Rupert barks before walking off muttering about pixie pests.

Jaune opens Blake's cage and motions for her to follow, he's actually quite surprised when she comes quietly with him. They leave the tent, walking for an hour before stopping. Blake watches Ruby lands on the blondes shoulder.

"First order of business, lets get that seal stone off." Jaune steps closer to Blake, her head down in resignation of her fate. A few minutes of fiddling with the lock and the oppressive collar is removed. "Blake, I know you have no reason to trust me right now, but I promise I'm not a bad guy." He speaks softly, Blake refuses to look up at him, he sighs. "I'll give you some time." He sits on a nearby stump with his head in his hands, he had bought a living breathing person, he felt disgusted. The reasons didn't matter, his intentions honorable as they were didn't change the fact he was now a slave owner. "Ruby, can you undo the binding?" That got Blake's attention, she looked up in shock.

Ruby zipped around the both of them muttering to herself before stopping in front of her partner. "Easy peasy! It's just a low level curse, even a baby could undo it. Well, a baby pixie at least!" Ruby has a thought. "What if she runs away the second she's freed?"

Jaune shrugs. "Then she runs away a free woman and we find someone else that's seen Yang. Ruby, please set her free." He pleads, not noticing Blake looking at him.

"Okie Dokie Aritchokie!" Ruby sing songs before zipping around the two fifteen times chanting a spell that sounded more like a soft song on the wind. On the last lap of her spell she stops mid air holding her hands together and then slowly pulling them apart. "Unbind" She calls in a loud cleat voice. The sickly green chains become visible an audible pop has them crumbling off both Jaune and Blake.

"You're free." Jaune states looking to Blake, he expects her to run, god knows he would, she surprises him by transforming into her human form. She walks over to him.

"Why would you buy me just to free me?" She's shaking with fear and confusion.

"Because it's the right thing to do, silly." Ruby chuckles, Jaune nods in agreement.

"That's it? You don't want anything else from me?" Blake questions, still looking for a hidden agenda.

"I was kinda hoping you'd share any information about Yang you knew, but other than that? You. Are. Free." He explains.

"You could have ordered me to talk as your slave." Blake points out.

Jaune rubs his neck. "Yea, that's not my thing though, I'd rather you choose to help. Oh, by the way, names Jaune, nice to meet you." He holds out his hand, Blake smiles and grips his hand shaking it.

"I'm Blake, thank you for saving me."

A/N… mind of its own this one, mind of its own.


	3. Chapter 3: And so it begins

A/N: I've been writing this all year, I am definitely going for a 90's cartoonesque adventure kinda thing, so I hope it's coming across well.

Blake wasn't exactly sure why she had chosen to stick with Jaune and Ruby, there was honestly no logical reason. The fact was there was just something in her very soul telling her she could trust them. She wasn't sure she was going to tell them about her meeting with Yang yet though, she needed to have something other than feelings to go by. She would follow them for now as a member of their group, deciding to give it a week so she could properly judge their characters and intentions. Still she wasn't exactly comfortable with sharing a room with her ex-master, given the circumstances and her lack of money she really didn't have much choice. Her ears twitched under her bow, the little ribbon allowing her to pass as human as to not start troubles. Ruby sat on the blondes shoulder happily chatting away about something Blake honestly wasn't paying much attention to. Her focus was on the keys Jaune was fiddling with as he worked to undo the lock to their room.

Blake's stomach was in knots, sure he had freed her only a little more than an hour after buying her, but would he be different behind closed doors? She had only been in captivity for a few days, but her fellow captives, poor souls whom had suffered a lifetime of entrapment had told her horror stories. She could fight, and she could use her shadows, but she had no weapon. She had almost made up her mind to run when the soft click of the lock and turn of the door handle pulled her from her thoughts. She froze as In Jaune turned towards her, motioning for her to enter. Her feet betrayed her and lead her into the room almost of their own will. It was obvious Jaune and Ruby had been there a day or two before, Jaune's suitcase was left out and propped open, but other than the luggage the two large beds caught her attention.

"You don't mind sharing a bed with Ruby do you?" Jaune called out, flopping on his own bed dramatically, arms spread out, looking at the ceiling.

"Uh, no… it's okay with me.. I guess." Blake sat gently on the end of the other bed as Ruby flitted about her head happily.

"It's been a long time since I've had a sleep over!" Ruby giggled excitedly.

Jaune sighed. "Ruby, we've been looking for Yang for weeks, we've been having "sleep overs" the whole time." He whined causing Blake to chuckle for the first time.

"Sleep overs mean sharing a bed and we always have separate beds!" Ruby pointed out, stomping her foot mid air.

"Well, obviously!" Jaune shot back. "I wouldn't wanna crush you! Yang and your dad would kill me, then my parents would heal me just to kill me again!" He flailed his arms wildly in Ruby's general direction.

Ruby just stuck her tongue out at him in response. "Pfft, your parents can't heal humans just pixies and fairys!" She teased, looking quite proud of her little barb.

Blake's stomach growled suddenly, the sound seemingly echoing much too loudly in the little room. Jaune sat upright and looked the young woman over. She did look a bit too thin now that he took time to get a good look at her. Her cheeks had flushed and the bow covering her ears had bent, he could almost picture her ears flattening on her head, as endearing as that thought was, another crossed his mind. "When was the last time you had a good meal?"

She looked down and away from him., "A few days." She admitted sheepishly.

Anger flashed over Jaune's face, he found himself standing, fists balled up at his sides. "I'm going to put that monster out of business!" He growled darkly, Blake instinctively slunk away. "Blake, let's go, now." He growled, Blake's eyes widening at the tone. Ruby hovered between them looking back and forth, she shook her head before flying full force, crashing into Jaune's forehead. ""Owww! What'd you do that for!" He whined, his sudden change of tone causing Blake to look up.

Ruby wobbled mid flight, rubbing her own head, a little scowl marring her face. "You were using the scary voice again!" She scolded, pointing a tiny finger accusingly in his direction. "You need to apologize to Blake!" She demanded, crossing her arms and nodding towards her new friend.

Recognition dawned on Jaune's face. "Sorry about that, I tend to get a little worked up when I hear my friends have been mistreated. My anger wasn't directed at you." He rubbed his neck, something Blake was already picking up as a nervous habit of his.

"Friends? We just met.." Blake eyed him cautiously.

Jaune shuffled his weight to his other foot. "Yea.. but, you seem pretty nice, and Ruby likes you." Ruby nodded smiling brightly. "You also agreed to help us find Yang, sounds like a friend to me." He sounded completely sure of himself and serious.

Blake turned her head to the side taking him in, a small smile graced her face. "Friends it is." She didn't quite know why, but even in the few hours since they had met she was already feeling like he was someone that she could trust.

Ruby cheered before twirling around a few times and transforming into her human size. Blake blinked a few times in astonishment. "Okay, we're all friends, lets go eat!" she chirped impatiently, practically skipping off towards the door.

"Wings" Jaune reminded in an exasperated yet bored tone, Ruby pouted but tucked her wings under her cloak. "Um, Blake, it's best if we keep Ruby being a pixie to ourselves, and we should probably keep your true nature secret as well." He pointed to her bow.

Blake tilted her head curiously. " I understand about me, faunus are still so looked down on. Why keep Ruby's species a secret?"

"Pixies are rare, our population is down to a couple hundred at best, plus our talent for advanced magic makes us targets for collectors. It's one of the reasons I learned this spell, to hide myself in public. The innkeeper knows about me, but innkeepers have a sort of secret society they belong to." Ruby stated seriously. "I mean that literally. "An innkeeper is as only as good to their clients as the secrets they keep." Is their motto, according to Uncle Qrow anyhow.

"We'd have been in quite a bit of hot water if it wasn't for the innkeepers along the way. Once you prove to be a trustworthy person that can keep their mouth shut, its amazing the information they tend to let slip. The flip side of course means your secrets may be up for grabs… unless" Jaune quirked his head to the side.

"Unless?" Blake questioned.

"Unless you pay 'em to keep their mouths shut." Jaune explained bluntly, a tired tone to his voice. "We think Yang may have been picked up by a trader, fairy's are only slightly less rare than pixies. It would explain why no innkeeper so far has leaked us any info, despite us throwing around tons of dragonstone. Traders offer continued income, while we're just passing through at best."

"Can we talk about all this after we eat!? I'm starving!" Ruby whined, Jaune shook his head, a half smile quirked on hi face. Blake's stomach growled in agreement, her cheeks colored in embarrassment.

"Alright, lets go, Rubes set our security?" Jaune motioned towards the room, Ruby nodded, snapping her fingers. The room twinkled for a second, Ruby nodded in satisfaction, Blake watched quietly, not sure what to make of what just happened.

"All done" Ruby announced, the three finally left the room and headed for the dining hall, chatting quietly about nothing in particular, Blake cleared her throat to get Jaune and Ruby's attention.

"I um, don't have any money." Blake explained, stopping just before the halls entrance, she looked pretty defeated honestly.

Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder. "As long as you are with us, meals are on me." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'll pay you back I swear." Blake decided out loud.

Jaune sighed. "Tell you what, once we find Yang, that will be your payment to me."

Blake arched her eyebrows. "What?"

"He means he's not going to accept any money from you, just stay with us until we find my sister and that's enough." Ruby beamed up at Blake.

Blake shuffled a bit looking uncomfortable. "That doesn't seem fair."

"Sure it does, you help us reach our goal, we take care of your needs, I see it as an even trade." Jaune held out his hand. "Deal?"

Blake accepted the offered hand. "Deal."

It took quite a lot of convincing to get Blake to order whatever she wanted and as much of it as she liked. Jaune and Ruby smiled at each other when the food arrived. It took every fiber of her being for Blake to keep in control of her table manners, something she noticed Ruby didn't care one bit about as the silver eyed girl shoved half of a dinner roll in her mouth, chewing happily. The trio were halfway through their meal when the innkeeper made his rounds greeting the guests. He stopped at their table, a scowl on his face as he eyed Blake making her quite uncomfortable. Jaune and Ruby shared a look, a silent conversation passing between them.

"She doesn't look like a faunus to me." The innkeeper barked, the conversations in the dining hall hushing to listen in on the exchange. Blake made to defend herself verbally, an angry tirade ready on the tip of her tongue, only to find her mouth refused to open. Wide eyed and confused she looked to Ruby, the younger girl giving her an apologetic look. Blake didn't have a chance to be angry or offended at the pixie magically silencing her as Jaune spoke up.

The blonde shrugged . "Yea ya see, I couldn't find the dealer. I was pretty frustrated, and was about to call it a day when I ran into my childhood friend Bella here." He motioned to Blake. "We spent the day catching up, as it happens she's heading the same way we are, so she's gonna travel with us for a while." He finished, smiling brightly.

The innkeeper stroked his beard and hmmed to himself. "Is that so missy?" He leaned towards Blake awaiting her answer, eying her suspiciously.

A wink from Ruby let Blake know the spell was lifted. "It is, we're a long way from home, I was surprised to run I to my friends all the way out here." She spoke calmly and carefully, not giving any indication of her illease.

The innkeeper swished his moustache in thought. "So, you three wouldn't know anything about the dealer selling a top of the line panther faunus? Seems suspicious you were lookin' for one and he's braggin' about the fist full of dragonstone he made today." He held out his hand, wiggling his fingers as if stretching them lazily. They could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on them, the entire dining hall judging their table.

June nodded, recognizing the situation for what it was. Reaching into his inner jacket pocket he produced a hunk of sparkling gemstone the size of his palm. He smiled as he placed it in the older man's hand. "Wouldn't have a clue, we used the last of ours to check in." He paused, making a show of "remembering something. " If it's not too much trouble, perhaps you could hang onto this?" He managed to sound cheerful. "We found that today at the edge of town near the woods." He scratched his chin thoughtfully, pretending to mull something over. "We are leaving soon and the proper owner may come by looking for it after all."

The innkeeper nodded pretending to be impressed by the boy. "Such honesty isn't seen too often these days. I'll hold this until it's rightful owner comes forward." He tossed the stone in the air lightly, catching it with a flourish. "Well, enjoy the meal and safe travels tomorrow." He walked off smiling at the hunk of gem, the usual din and clatter of the dining hall returning almost immediately.

"I didn't think he was going to give up so easily, thank goodness!" Ruby whined, throwing her head back dramatically and sighing in relief.

Jaune frowned at Blake, rather he seemed to be looking right through her, he sighed. "You have to put up with that kind of thing a lot don't you?" He sounded offended on her behalf.

Blake blinked in surprise before lowering her gaze, she poked at her meal a bit. "That was actually a pretty mild encounter."

Ruby growled quietly. "Jaune, can I zap him? No, I can't like this." She drummed her fingers thinking. "I've got it!" She exclaimed standing, a grin on her face, one fist balled up. "I'll punch him!"

Jaune rolled his eyes, reached up grabbing Ruby's cloak he gave it a sharp pull causing her to yelp as her behind landed firmly back in her seat. "You aren't punching anyone!" He half groaned in exasperation, Ruby pouted as he rubbed his temples. "Just what did Yang teach you in your training with her last year!" he sighed.

Ruby blinked doeshly at him exuding innocence. "Punch first ask questions later of course." She smiled, nodding to herself.

"That does sound like her." Blake laughed quietly despite herself. "I gotta say that philosophy did get us out of a few sticky situations."

"Not you too!" Jaune whined at Blake, the dark haired young woman just shrugged. The rest of the meal was spent planning their rout for the next day, though they were careful to keep reasons quiet with so many ears nearby. Much later in the quiet dark of their room while Jaune slept soundly Blake's keen ears alerted her to tiny whimpers coming from a sleeping Ruby. The pixie barely taking up a corner of one of the pillows. Blake flattened her ears realizing Ruby was having a nightmare, gently she reached a single finger out to try and shake the tiny girl awake. Her finger was centimeters from Ruby when Jaune yelped, sitting up in bed. The loud sound causing Blake to draw her hand back and Ruby to practically jump into the air, eyes wide, hands out ready to cast a spell or summon a weapon. It was a tense quiet few seconds before either Ruby or Jaune realized where they were, the blonde flopping back on his bed, flinging an arm over his face. Ruby sighed, practically dropping out of the air like a rock onto the pillow.

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked, careful to keep her voice low as not to startle her companions.

"Yea." Ruby sighed, not an ounce of her cheer or determination leaking through.

"We had a nightmare." Jaune called quietly across the room.

"We?" Blake repeated, confused.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." Ruby yawned, though she was clearly avoiding the subject. Blake let it drop though the quiet in the room seemed oppressive. Morning came and as the last item of clothing was packed Jaune cleared his throat to get the girls attention.

"You two ready for our most dangerous mission yet?" He grinned in that I know something you don't kind of way.

"Is the next town really that dangerous?" Blake flattened her ears, the only evidence a crinkling of her bow.

"Nope!" Ruby chirped flying around happily, already knowing somehow.

"We're going to the to the magical goods dealer. We're freeing every faunus there, not only that, we're going to run him out of business!" Jaune beamed. "I have a plan"

A/N: Well, I did not plan the shared dreams thing for Jaune and Ruby, but I know the events of it and the reasoning. Also, we're going to meet a certain Sunny individual next chapter.


End file.
